


spin the bottle

by adamganseys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamganseys/pseuds/adamganseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just this: two boys kissing on a balcony under the silver moon and twinkling stars, falling helplessly, completely, devastatingly in love, without even realizing it. </p><p>(Or, my response to the prompt "I don't think I've ever played spin the bottle," where Adam Parrish doesn't want to kiss anyone not named Ronan Lynch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	spin the bottle

They stumbled out onto the balcony, desperate for fresh air in the cool December night. Adam did not know how they managed to get roped into attending one of Henry Cheng’s parties, but they did, and it was as awful as he thought it would be. Gansey and Blue seemed to be enjoying, though.

“So,” Ronan said, casually, “Why did you refuse Carruther’s generous offer?”

Adam snorted. “I don’t think I’ve ever played spin the bottle. Didn’t feel the need to start now.”

Tad Carruthers had pulled on Adam’s arm as he was walking with Ronan through the chaos inside, and told him – demanded him, really – to join their game of spin the bottle. There were about ten other people in the circle, with a good ratio of boys and girls. Adam politely declined, and then he not so politely declined four more times when Tad wouldn’t leave him alone. No one at Aglionby knew that he and Ronan were dating yet, though they had made no extra efforts to hide it. If Tad knew, he wouldn’t have dared to invite Adam to make out with a bunch of strangers.

“You might’ve missed out on an opportunity there, Parrish. Not that I know much about these things, but the girls who were playing are considered to be attractive, from what I’ve heard.”

“They were,” Adam agreed.

“Davidson and Williams are pretty decent looking too.”

“They are.”

“You could’ve kissed some hot people.”

“I could have,” Adam said. Then Adam turned to Ronan and put his arms around his neck. He leaned in close so his cheek was against Ronan’s, and whispered in his ear, pleased at the way Ronan shivered, “The thing is, I don’t want to kiss anyone that isn’t you.”

“Oh my god,” Ronan laughed, pushing Adam away lightly. “You fucking sap.” But there was a delicate tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Adam grinned. “Why would I kiss those losers when I have my very own tattooed dreamer to make out with?”

“You’re such a little shit.”

“Where, oh _where_ , am I going to find lips as soft and plush as Ronan Lynch’s?”

“You know what, if you want to go inside and tell Tad you’ve reconsidered, that’d be fine with me.”

“Oh, Ronan,” Adam said in a high pitched voice, accent exaggerated, still grinning, “Kiss me. I think I’ll just die if you don’t—“

And then Ronan was pulling him by his waist and crashing their lips together passionately. Adam automatically put his arms around Ronan’s neck again, and Ronan’s lips were fierce and deep against his own. They had kissed hundreds of times by then, but there was something _more_ in this kiss, something that unraveled Adam from the inside, made his breath hitch, made his hands tighten around Ronan.

It was just this: two boys kissing on a balcony under the silver moon and twinkling stars, falling helplessly, completely, devastatingly in love, without even realizing it.

When Ronan pulled back, Adam tried to chase his lips, but Ronan smirked and put his hand in between them. Adam swallowed and pulled back, and he was aware of how undone he must look. He felt the heat in his cheeks and knew his pupils were blown wide, his expression probably something like lovestruck and awed.

Adam touched his fingers to his lips before he could stop himself, and Ronan’s smirk grew.

Adam Parrish wouldn’t describe himself as someone who was capable of swooning, but he thought he might be, at that moment.

“So, Parrish, what were you saying about my lips?”

Adam glared at him, trying to keep his dignity in tact and probably failing. “You’re an asshole,” Adam said, but the way it came out breathless and wrecked just embarrassed him more.

“I’m an asshole who can make you look and sound like _that_ from just one kiss,” Ronan said, entirely too smug.

“Shut the fuck up,” Adam said, and then he kissed him, deciding it was time for some payback.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://adamparrush.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/adamparrush). Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
